Talk:Undead Dragon/Archive 1
7:12, July 11 2012 I want to get an adult and a S2 hatchling zombie this Halloween, but I have heard that your account can be banned if you kill too much. Can someone clarify if this is true or not? Thank you.--Steel Wyvern (talk) 12:20, July 12, 2012 (UTC) they are fantastic! ^^ It should be added that a Zombie dragon takes up permanently a kill counter. For example you have per default 5 kill counters, after you successfully have obtained a Zombie dragon the counter drops permanently to 4. So if you have 4 zombie dragons your kill counter is forever stuck at 1 kill. - Takora Drakan You Know You Can Click Edit And Just Type It Right On There?? You Dont Know Me, Im Vampie. P.S. I LOVE ZOMBS!! (: 10:30, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Undead First off, if they permanently took up a kill counter then it would limit how many a person can have and if they want 5 Zombie's then they can no longer kill their dragons if they so choose. Why should the Zombie Dragon be limited Second off, what happens if you kill a Dino and Revive it? What if a Dino Zombie was implemented as well? That would be cool. - Arata-Ryuu 07:12, June 10, 2010 (UTC) You could still obtain them by simply letting them die. Besides, we don't make the rules so there isn't much we can do anyway As for the dino, I think it would become a normal zombie if it does at all, which I don't think it can. Votehim 15:25, June 10, 2010 (UTC) There was a discussion on the forum recently. All types of dragons/dinos/whatever can become zombies, people think. Normal zombies. SH172 15:53, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Lillith41 (talk) 07:28, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Dinos have no revive option and cant be zombified, but everything else can. Chances of obtaining an Undead Zombie Dragon If the chances of obtaining the above only rise from 1 in 100 to 2 in 100 (on Halloween) then that is a very small increased chance. Might as well try for one anytime.....BloodVeil 10:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : No, it changes to 1 in 2 on halloween, which is 50 out of 100. one half. Much better chances. ~KainiDragon :: Thanks. Sorry...I misread the info ie. "1 in 2". BloodVeil 00:26, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: Either the chances didn't increase this Halloween or I am very unlucky or I possibly did something wrong. I killed 5 and all 5 failed to become zombies when I attempted to revive :c — Sci. (talk) 11:59, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: If the chances of creating a zombie dragon are approximately 1 in 5, then the chance of not creating one is 4 in 5. So the chance of failing five times in a row is 4/5*4/5*4/5*4/5*4/5, which is about 1 in 3, so you're just moderately unlucky, not amaingly unlucky. A Certain Unscrupulous Dragon Trainer 17:23, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Which day? when chances are best (on halloween) is it when the midnight after halloween (after kids go trick ot treating) or the midnight that makes it halloween? Proof? Well, it says that there can be zombie dragons made any day other than Halloween, but they have a low chance - and I've never seen one. Is there one actually out there floating somewhere? 13:50, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Someone deleted the line where I said that isn't proved for Splits that they can be zombified and the same for Vampires, but probabily they can't because they are unbreedables. Someone has proves for these breed's zombifing for deleting this? I read this info in the forum. MisunderstoodDreamer 15:37, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok, asked for clarifing about this in the forum. Page update will be soon. MisunderstoodDreamer 19:51, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I think they are banned right now, because killing is against the spirit of the game. Also, ther're just... ew. Also, if you kill to many dragons, your scroll will be burned. Lillith41 (talk) 07:26, February 28, 2014 (UTC) All breeds can be zombified except dinos, which have no revive option. Im pretty sure chickens cant be zombified either. No more roaming? Recently I have received one of these, however they stay on the place I assign to them. Same as a grave and the dragon itself. Is that a removed feature or a glitch? I am unable to search in Forums about this topic since I am still pretty new to them, and still have to learn. 00:56, November 8, 2012 (UTC)StyvenOv (talk) Undead dragon bug For some reason when I go to the actions page on my Undead dragon it changes the image to the dragon before it died. Is this a bug on all dragons? Ocat257 (talk) 20:43, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Auto-frozen zombie hatchling The page says the hatchlings auto-freeze when zombified, but does this mean that if it is killed at stage 1 that it wont grow wings? Lillith41 (talk) 01:27, February 23, 2014 (UTC) *Hy there Lillith41, jep, that's exactly what it means. ;) If you want a Zombie dragon of a certain stage you have to kill a "normal" dragon at the according stage which you want it to stay in as a zombie. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 08:13, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Undead Pygmy Sprite Sooo I killed one of my Magelight Pygmy Wyvern Hatchlings during the time Undead Dragons are visible on one's scroll and weirdly enough it showed the Sprite for a matured Undead Western Hatchling. I figured no one else has tried killing Pygmys here yet (or at least wasn't successful in reviving them) which is why there aren't any sprites on here yet, but it'd be nice to know if this happened to anyone else, if this is a glitch or not or if there simply aren't extra sprites for zombie Pygmys (which I find unlikely) Tautropfen 21:19, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :As TJ's announcement said, the sprites are being rolled out slowly- Pygmies and some other sub-types still don't have their sprites, so are temporarily using the western ones. : - { 00:25, August 22, 2016 (UTC) } : :Ohhh my bad, I totally skipped over that info ^^; Tautropfen 19:08, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Which is Which? So, I want to get all the sprites eventually. But I've been told that the undead you get is based on the Dragon Encyclopedia, not this Wikia. Aside from the issue that the Encyclopedia is sorely underdeveloped, there are inconsistencies, such as the Sungsong Amphiptere not counting as a amphiptere. So, I think we need some work done into showing what will get what.Est Nikkas Oth Mithas (talk) 18:19, September 7, 2016 (UTC) :Of course the Undead you get will always be based on the site itself- don't forget that this Wikia is purely fan-based made & maintained. We do strive however, to maintain information as accurate as possible. The Encyclopedia is still going through it's teething phase, and also there are still certain breeds that don't have their Undead sprites just yet like Pygmies and Two-Heads. However, the wiki's sub-type categories and article are still enough to tell users what Undead sprite each dragon should produce. At the moment, we may just use different names for certain sub-types considering we established the use of sub-types many years before the site itself so for example, "Wingless" on the site is "Traditional Drake" here, or "Sea Serpent" on the site is just "Leviathan" here. The wiki will eventually have their names updated to reflect the ones on site but this will be a long process as categories can't be renamed- a bot will be used to move them out of the old category and into a newly named one. Likewise, I'm hesitant to run the bot now considering the aforementioned teething problems the Encyclopedia is still going through. : - { 02:56, September 8, 2016 (UTC) } Where's the sprites for undead pygmy wyrms? Red-tailed wyrms use the type so there should be sprites for it? :There should be yes, however I haven't yet seen anyone confirm whether they've been released onto the site or not. The DC Forums would be the best place to hunt this down and get it added to the article. : -- { 13:04, August 31, 2018 (UTC) }